Seeds of Glory
by orangepencils
Summary: America overhears a conversation between France and England and misinterprets the entire thing. He naturally blows everything out of proportions and England has to help him out. All of this over the double meaning of the word "seed".


**Seeds of Glory**

**227**

**This needs an introduction. It all started off with me wanting to draw France for some reason. Then, Thursday before Halloween, my mom bought a pumpkin and I thought that it was for decorating so I went to put it outside. Mom told me that it was for soup, so I brought it back inside and she asked me if I wanted one, I said yes. In the end, I got to keep that one and paint it. I finally settled for painting England's evil manic face on it. **

**I had so much fun, that the next day, when I went to get a new pumpkin for my mom's soup, I bought another one for myself. That one became France. With the pumpkin that became soup, I used the seeds and baked them. As I was munching on them on Saturday, I pondered to myself "I wonder what France's seeds would taste like." There was a moment of silence in my head and then I started chuckling. That could sound so completely wrong.**

**Over the weekend, I started reading fanfiction on Hetalia, particularly America-England related ones. I just fell for that pairing.**

**And so, I pictured in my head America completely misunderstanding the meaning behind the seed idea and blowing everything out or proportions. Naturally, England has to set everything right.**

**So now that you know how my idea came to be, please enjoy the reading!**

**Disclaimer: Eventually, I will have to eat England's and France's seeds… XD**

Seeds of Glory

America was unusually excited that morning. He had finally finished working on his special project the night before and when he had gotten up that morning, his craft was dry and ready to be delivered. So once he had gotten dressed and ready for the new day, he had wrapped up his present and headed for England's house. America just couldn't wait to give the older nation the gift he had made him.

At first, one wouldn't think that the gift was so special. After all, it was only a star shaped keychain. But when one saw the design and found out that it had all been handmade by America, it changed one's perception drastically.

The design and motif of the key chain were simple but elegant at the same time. On one side of the craft, it was a nice brushed finish on the white gold surface with the initials A.K. engraved into it. On the other side, it was England's flag superimposed and entwined with the American flag. That had proved to be a pain to make, but America had tried his best and in all honesty, the result was pretty stunning and awesome if he could say so himself. The added sparkles weren't too flashy or tacky and when it caught the sun's rays, it was truly spectacular.

The younger nation parked his car in his lover's driveway and skipped joyfully to the front door. He knocked loudly as per usual and waited for England to come and open up for him. However, when none of that happened after a mere five seconds, America got impatient and tried to open the door himself. He was a bit surprised to find it unlocked, but pleased that he wouldn't have to wait that much longer.

The bespectacled nation walked around England's large house in the hopes of finding him in one of his usual "hiding" spots, but he wasn't to be seen.

America had tried the living room, the study, the bedroom and he had even checked the bathroom, but England wasn't there. He was about to think that his lover had been abducted by space aliens (which would explain the unlocked front door), but he then heard laughter coming from the kitchen- the one place he hadn't checked.

Alfred hadn't bothered checking in there since he knew that at this time, (9:46 am to be precise); Arthur was usually in his office reading the morning paper. There was also the fact that in America's opinion, why would anyone, who couldn't cook, be in the kitchen? He walked closer to the kitchen and recognized England's laughter. He listened closely and then recognized France's laughter as well.

America didn't understand why France and England would be laughing together when they were usually at each other's throats. He edged himself closer to the door and listened to what was being said on the other side. There was certainly a very logical explanation to all of this.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed. I didn't think that your seeds could taste so good!" He heard England say with a sigh of contentment. America's face blanched. Surely, he wasn't referring to… not when he… and… He listened some more, trying to convince himself that this was not what it sounded like.

"Ah, merci mon cher. I must admit that I had quite forgotten how tasteful yours could be as well. Apparently, you Brits do know how to please others after all." France replied. The two older nations laughed. America couldn't believe what he was hearing. He refused to believe that his England had done those things with and to France and multiple times by the sound of it. It just didn't sound right. It couldn't be! Not after all they had done together. Not after England had whispered to him that he was the only one who could make him feel that way. America's eyes stung a bit as tears reached the corner of them. Despite that, he remained rooted to the spot.

"I can't take all the credit, France. You were a great help and you guided me well."

"Mais derien! I had forgotten how magnifique it could be to feel the seeds through my fingers."

"You're quite right. It was a delightful feeling. It certainly is one way of getting my hands dirty that I won't abject myself to. And they were salty all the time, exactly the way I like them." America nearly fainted and vomited when he heard those words. He had been convinced that what he had with Arthur was something unique and special. Apparently, the feeling had not been mutual.

"Have you ever tried doing it with Alfred?" Francis inquired. There was a moment of silence during which Alfred was quite sure that this would be the moment where Arthur was going to set everything straight and then things would go back to the way they were supposed to be. But that would have been too simple.

"Well, not really, I don't think he would want to. I…" Whatever came after that, America never found out. He tried to block the sob that was at the back of his throat, but he was just too hurt and frankly, he didn't care if they heard him. In fact, he hoped that it would interrupt and embarrass them into oblivion. The last thing the younger nation saw was England's mortified expression. He was probably shocked that he had been overheard talking about something so private. America didn't care and ran out.

England had been shocked to hear the sob that came from behind his kitchen door. When he had turned around, he had been even more shocked when he saw who it had come from. It only took him a moment to realize why the younger nation had run out with such a hurt expression on his face. England replayed the conversation he had just had with France and groaned. It was just like his sentimental fool of a lover to completely misunderstand and misinterpret what he had heard. He had to do something now before Alfred would do something incredibly daft. Something like… Arthur didn't even want to think about it.

"France, be a pal and would you please look over the baking pumpkin seeds while I'm gone?" The Frenchman nodded and watched as the Brit ran after America. He sat down on the counter and smiled to himself.

"Ah, l'amour." He said to no one in particular.

Lucky for him, England could accurately guess where America would go. He was just that predictable. Either that or England just knew him very well. He found him at a nearby park that bordered a river. America was looking downwards at his hands. His shoulders were shaking with each sob that wracked his body. England watched silently from behind. He wasn't sure what to do just yet.

He had been foolish. No, he had been completely idiotic. The more he thought of it, the more he realized that he had been living on a cloud. How could England have liked him if the two of them spent most of their time insulting each other? England had often told him that he didn't really like his American way of life so how could he like America the man?

Perhaps it was celestial justice that had been rendered. He who had abandoned England so many years ago had now been abandoned in return. Despite this, it still stung his heart. He had really liked England and he still did. He clenched his hand tighter around the box with the keychain in it. He raised his arm to throw it in the river, to drown it with his love, but just as he was about to chuck it for good, he couldn't. He dropped to the floor and let out all of his emotions.

England knew that the moment America fell to the floor, it was time to intervene. He jogged up to him, got on the grass and pulled him to his lap. England put his arms around the younger nation's shoulders and held him close.

"My foolish, little America, what ever shall I do with you?" He whispered to the sobbing man. He kissed the top of Alfred's head and stroked his back much in the same way as he used to when America had been nothing but a little colony. America tried to wriggle away from him, but England's grip was strong.

"Why did you come after me? Weren't you having fun with France's seeds?" England took America's face between his hands and dried his tears away with his thumbs. He looked into his sapphire blue eyes and wanted to chuckle. America still was the oversensitive and sentimental child that he had raised in a way; the same man who took everything too seriously.

"Because, you daft blubbering git, this is what we were doing." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small bag filled with pumpkin seeds. America stared at the bag long and hard. England could almost see the hamster running on its wheel in Alfred's head. America slowly lifted his own hand and put it in the bag. He took out a couple of seeds and looked at them before eating them.

"_Ah, salty." _He thought. He smiled sheepishly at England. He had once again overreacted to something quite silly.

"So, you and France weren't…."

"Good Lord, no! Just the thought of it makes me feel rather ill." America's grin got wider and he wrapped his long, lanky arms around the Brit's neck.

"And you've only ever… I mean…"

"Yes, your "seeds" are the only ones I've ever had since I've been with you, if you want to put it that way." England said rather bluntly. America blushed for a moment, but it quickly passed.

"Good then." He closed the distance between the two of them and kissed the older nation full on the lips.

"What brought you over here anyway?" England asked once they broke the kiss. In all the commotion, America had forgotten about his present. He quickly found it by his foot and gave it to Arthur. The Briton opened it up and was stunned by the beauty of it. He was deeply touched by the kind gesture and immediately put it with his other key ring. America was simply delighted.

"It's beautiful." England said as he pulled America in for another kiss. When Arthur made to pull away, America kept him close for a third, more heated, kiss.

"Mm, how about the two of us head back to my place and have some of those seeds?" England said as he got up and helped up his lover as well.

"What kind of seeds?" America asked innocently, playing along with the game.

"Whichever ones you want." England replied, pulling the taller man closer to him and putting his arm possessively around America's waist.

"In that case then, you'll have to send France away. I'm not going to share you with him for this activity." He replied and gave him quite the seductive grin.

England grinned back. At least, things were as back to normal as they could ever be for now.

**OWARI**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: November 2****nd**** 2009 9:36 am**

**Finished writing: November 2****nd**** 2009 11:58 am**

**Started typing: November 2****nd**** 2009 5:29 pm**

**Finished typing: November 2****nd**** 2009 7:38 pm**

**That was fun to write! Well, please let me know what you thought of my first Hetalia story.**


End file.
